The present disclosure relates to a measuring arrangement for monitoring energy accumulators in an energy accumulator arrangement and for identifying defective energy accumulators in the energy accumulator arrangement.
Energy accumulator arrangements which consist of a plurality of electrically connected energy accumulators are used in uninterruptible power supplies (UPS), for example. The task of a UPS is to protect electrical installations which are connected to a power supply system from disruptions in the power supply system. If the mains current fails or fluctuates, the energy accumulators of the UPS may assume the power supply for the electrical installation within a few milliseconds. The energy accumulators of the UPS are often accumulators, for example lithium polymer accumulators. These energy accumulators are usually connected in parallel in order to form a common energy accumulator with a high charging capacity.
During the service life of a UPS, the energy accumulators are exposed to an ageing process, for example on account of the loading caused by regular charging and discharging operations or on account of temperature fluctuations. This may result in premature defects of individual energy accumulators in the energy accumulator arrangement. Detects in individual energy accumulators may reduce the reliability of the UPS system and, in the extreme case, may result in complete failure of the UPS system. The usually parallel connection makes it difficult to evaluate the individual energy accumulators, with the result that an individual defective energy accumulator in the energy accumulator arrangement is difficult to identify.